Two different People
by KittenKita
Summary: I was no one important, while you were on your way to become famous. How did we end up falling in love?
1. chapter 1

Two of the best people in the world save me. So now that I know I can't have lyrics in my stories. The lines are show where the lyrics were. The song that's supposed to fill in those lines is Don't Stop by Innerpartysystem. Have any questions you can just ask me. Thanks again Silent-melody2413 and Pineapple the Fourth, you saved my story's life.

Hope you all like it, sorry is you don't understand it as well. I'll have the first version still if it's to bad. :)

* * *

Waiting in line with Haru and Kyoko-chan to see the new band in person. I personally don't even remember wanting to go, but those two have their ways of dragging me in to everything. Mainly because I was the only one who could handle them for who they are.

As we handed the guy our tickets, we finally realize how cramped it really was. So many damn girls here, taking this as a hint. The boys in the band most be pretty good looking, or at least pretty good at what they do.

"I hope Yamamoto-san looks this way!" "Oh, Hibari-kun is so damn hot!" "Gokudera is pretty good looking for being so serious all the time." "Mmh, Ryohei is so dreamy." Girls whispers came from every side of the big room. Haru and Kyoko-chan pushed their way through holding on to my hand so that they didn't lose me. "Ah! Their about to come on stage." Girls started screaming when the four boys walked on to stage, the two white haired one holding guitars, the tallest black hair one walked to the micro phone while the other took his seat at the drums. I'll admit, they were good looking but nothing to scream over.

"Maa, maa! Hey everyone out there! Thanks for coming to night! Hopefully you enjoy your time out with us!" The one at the micro phone grinned widely making girl squeal. Then the guitars and drums started the music only for seconds later the singer starting.

The singer's voice was rich and really capturing. The way he smiled while singing and looking over the whole group of girls. He would look back at his friends smiling and they would smile back, even the one on the drums looked to be enjoying himself.

"Eh, told you they were good Tsuna!" Haru patted me one the back as we got closer to the front pushing through yelling girls.  
___

The singer looked down, it felt like he was looking right me. Then he smirked.  
___

All four of them sung together for that bit. They sounded amazing together.  
___

He stretched his hand out towards me. I slightly blushed looking at my two friends who had joined the other girls.  
___

Once again they all sung together. I would take it these guy were friends for a long time before they started this band.  
___  
I couldn't look away from the singer who also looked down at me. He was handsome, his short black hair and tanned skin. His chocolate colored eyes started in to my amber colored ones. He would forget that he even saw me as soon as he stepped off the stage. But for now it felt good to be noticed by him.  
___

He didn't stop watching me. Although the girls wanted him to look their way. Haru caught the two of us just staring at each other as he sung. It was embarrassing but at the same time warming.  
___

They finished the song, girls all yelling and cheering. God, they were really good but I turned to leave.

"Haru, I'm going outside okay?" I smiled at my dear friend.

"Are you okay?" Haru looked at me slightly worried.

"Yeah, just a little to many people here." I patted her shoulder. "You and Kyoko-chan should keep enjoying the time. I'll wait outside." I started pushing my out.

Finally get out of the building I leaned against the wall in the side ally. The band has poster every where you looked. Reading the one in front of me, the singer was named Yamamoto Takeshi, the guitarist was Sasagawa Ryohei, the bass player was Gokudera Hayato, and the drummer was Hibari Kyoya. Heh, they all were rather good looking.

"Hey there," someone said from beside me. I turned only to see the singer.

"O-oh, hi." I looked down at my feet.

"I'm Yamamoto! What's your name?" Yamamoto held his hand out.

"Tsunayoshi, but everyone calls me Tsuna," I smiled softly shaking his hand.

"Heh, so your friends dragged you out tonight?" Yamamoto stood next to me.

"Yeah, they said that there was a amazing band playing tonight and they wanted me to go to it with them," I huffed. "So they forced me out. Not that you guys were bad..." Yamamoto laughed.

"Ah, thanks... Em, here's my number, so text, I'd like to get to know you a lot better okay?" The raven hair guy grinned happily as he handed me a piece of paper with his number on it. "I gotta go back in and help pack, I'll wait for your text okay?"

"Y-yeah, sure." I blushed looking down at the number. Then I listen to him walk away. Did he really want to talk to me more? My face got redder thinking about it. The singer of a starting band wanted to get to know me? I leaned my head back looking up at the night sky. It was hard to see but stars shined brightly up there.

"Tsuna!" Haru and Kyoko-chan called waving.

"Wasn't my big brother amazing playing the guitar?" Kyoko-chan smiled.

"Sure, he was great, I thought he was only in to boxing though?" I raised en eye brow.

"I talked him in to doing something that wouldn't scare me so much." Kyoko-chan chuckled.

"Ryohei was rather good, now only if H-," Haru smiled rubbing the back of her head.

"Who?" Kyoko-chan questioned Haru.

"N-no one important," Haru grabbed my hand. "We should be getting home, you don't mind walking us do you, Tsuna!" Haru looked at me with a happy smile.

"No, I don't mind." I sighed as we started our long walk home.

~0~0~

"Bye Tsuna!" Haru waved me good bye as I watched her go in to her home. Then I started to my house. Today was good. I walked past people laughing, obviously drunk off their ass. Finally alone is felt like some one was watching me from behind, but turning around there would be no one there. So I just hurried home.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for helping with the bigger mistake, everyone! And I really am sorry about the first chapter.

* * *

"Tsuna, catch!" A ball hit me right in the face with out me even realizing. I simply looked down at it then back up. Maybe thinking and walking is a bad idea. "H-hey, are you okay Tsuna!" A kid in gym class asked.

"A-ah yeah, sorry. Here" I knelled down picking the ball, then tossed it back over to them. Walking away, I rubbed my newly sore nose. "Ow." It didn't hurt as bad is looked. I sighed placing my hands in my pockets as I walked to the roof. It seems I've been having horrible luck all, first I fell down my steps, then I lost my lunch, failed my math test, and lastly hit in the face with a ball. Almost a normal day.

I sat there by myself when my phone went off, looking at it my face lite up. Yamamoto text me back.

**Oh really now? Are you sure you're okay Tsuna? **I shook my head replying.

**Yup, I'm use to it. You and Gokudera still fighting? **I hit sent. It's mid spring, so every where was wet and in the morning it was slightly chilly.

**Nope! It's all better... Hey I was wondering... Do you think I could take you out to dinner tonight? **I reread the text, my face busting out in to a brighter shade of red then it has ever been. I look up at the clear sky, so maybe I wasn't having that all of a bad day. We've been talking for about a week now. Learning as much as we could about each other. That might also be the reason I haven't been able to pay as much attention as I should.

**I guess. I would like that. **I sent it almost a second later regretting it. Oh, god, I haven't really got to see him face to face other then that one night, it was also so dark that night that we barely got to see anyways.

**Yes! I'm so happy, so um, do I get to know where to pick you up at? **I sighed replying where I live but telling him he didn't have to pick me up, I could always meet up with him at the place. **Aw, but I wanna. So does 6 sound good?**

** That sounds perfectly fine. **Closing my phone I hurried as the bell rung for us to get back to class.

~0~0~

Later that day, I watched the river flow under the bridge. I can't remember how many hours I spend here, but it seems to always calm me down when I'm feeling down or shy. I have about an hour before Yamamoto would show up at my house to pick me up. This will be my first date. I still don't know why he wants to take me out. I tried getting him to tell me, but he said was he wanted to. Blah, he's so weird sometimes.

Heading back to my house, it started to rain softly. Then the church bell went off telling me it was six. Wait what? I checked the time, and indeed it was six. Oh crap. I picked up the speed running to my house. I have gotten ready yet or anything.

When I got there, Yamamoto was chatting with my mother. I was out of breath.

"Ah, Tsuna, are you okay?" Yamamoto smiled down at me as I wanted to fall over dead.

"Y-yeah, sorry, I lost track of time." I stood straight up smiling back as Yamamoto.

"That's okay, I was talking with your mother."

"Ne, Tsuna look. Yamamoto brought you some flowers. Isn't that so kind of him." My mother held the flowers that she was holding out for me to see. They had all different types of colors but they were all beautiful.

"Sorry, I didn't know what type you would like better. I just picked out the prettiest one." He grinned rubbing the back of his head. I blushed again.

"T-thank you." I smelled them. "I love them."

"So are you ready to go or do you want to change first?" He looked me down then back up. I was still wearing my school uniform.

"I'll change real quite. Ma could you put the flowers in a vase for me?" I asked pleadingly. "You can come in while I change Yamamoto and sorry for running late, I'm a very late person."

"Maa, maa...It's alright Tsuna." We walked in to my house I ran straight to my room changing in to a blue long sleeve shirt, a black vest on top, a pair of jeans, and converses. Mainly because they were the first things I grabbed. Then I hurried down the steps almost missing one.

I looked at the flowers that were now in a vase and smiled again. Then I looked at Yamamoto who was standing at the front door once again talking to my mother.

"Ah, take care of my son would you. He can be slow some times." Mama smiled.

"Miss Sawada, I'm sure he'll be just fine but I'll keep a close eye on him." Yamamoto gave a charming smile.

"Please, everyone calls me Mama." She chuckled. I sighed walking over.

"I done guys, now if you don't mind can we leave my slowness behind?" I smiled helplessly.

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto once again looked me down and up. "You look amazing."

"Really? I just threw clothes on." I looked down blushing deeper. "I have to admit though, you look rather good yourself." Mama shook her head.

"You two have fun and be careful," She pushed us out the door.

Yamamoto took my hand leading me to where we were having dinner. It was a quiet walk there. I wasn't to sure what to say to him. We both hid under his umbrella since I forgot mine in the house.

The building wasn't the normal small diner most people would it. It was a big building with fancy curtains and many tabled inside and out. Yamamoto tighten his grip as he talked to the guy in the front. We were lucky that he made the date a half an hour after six, since it was only six twenty-five. The guy had a butler lead us to our table. A lot of people watched us walk by them. It wasn't that abnormal for two guys to go on a date together was it?

Yamamoto pulled out my chair beckoning me to sit, which I did. Then he took his seat a cross from me. "So Tsuna, I really happy that you agreed to go on this date with me." Yamamoto grinned.

"Y-yeah, but you know we could of gone some where a little less, um..." I felt people watching me.

"I know but I wanted to take you out some where good for out first date," The guy was smiling like a idiot which made me feel a lot better here.

"Thank you Yamamoto," I picked up the menu, picking something that sounded good. Yamamoto did too. I watched read over the menu a few time before he finally picked what he wanted. He looked up catching me staring, then smiled. I blushed looking back down.

"Hey, Tsuna, have I told you that you look even cuter when you blush," Yamamoto chuckled causing me to blush even deeper.

"Idiot, don't say that."

"Aw, but it's so true!" Yamamoto reached across the tabled placing his hand on mine. "That's one of the many things I like about you."

"W-what?" I looked up at him, his warm hand on my slightly cold one felt nice. I turn my hand so my palm was touching his then smiled a bit. "You're so weird."

"Might that be one of the things you like about me?" He gave a cocky grin.

"It might." I muffled a chuckled when the butler came to get our orders. After giving them to him, me and Yamamoto went back to joking around with each other to the food came.

There was a lot more food then I thought there would be. It all looked good but they made way to much.

Finally finishing eating, Yamamoto paid the bill. Then we left.

We founded ourselves at the park near my home. The rain had finally settled and the sun was fading behind the mountains, causing the sky to have many colors.

"Tsuna," Yamamoto grabbed my hand smiling at me. "This might be to soon, but would you got out with me?" I blushed. I wasn't good at talking about my feelings. The words always got mixed up or just didn't come out right. So for a second I just stared at him in shock. "If you don't want to you don't have to!"

"No, no that's not it. Yamamoto Takeshi, I would love to go out with you." I smiled up at him. He was much taller then me, but then again a lot of people were. I was just to damn short. Yamamoto soft smile went in to a wide grin.

"I scored again," He leaned down kissing my forehead. "I promise to protect you, okay?" Yamamoto seemed to looking over my head at something or someone.

"Yamamoto, something wrong?" I asked turning to look where he was but nothing was there.

"N-no, sorry, just thinking." He pulled me in to a hug. "Should we get you home before it gets dark?" Yamamoto's arm wrapped around my waist.

"Sure, if you want." I smiled slightly depress, I really didn't want him to go.

~0~0~

A dark figure chuckled deeply watching the two boys walk back. Yamamoto protectively held on to the Burnett. This was going to be tough.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I tired my best with this. I slammed my poor fingers in my fathers car, so I'm using one hand right now. . But anywho, tell me what ya think so far. Enjoy!

* * *

Laying in bed, I looked over at the colorful flowers. It was the only thing in the room the had any order to it. I smiled, Yamamoto really was being a gentlemen through out the whole date. I sighed so unhappy. I wish we could of stayed out a bit longer then what we had, that would have been nice. Although it seemed that something was bothering Yamamoto when we were at the park.

"Ah," I rolled on to my back looking up the roof. I couldn't think of sleep, to many thoughts about two day rushed in on my causing my face to go red once again. Gahh, my homework! I totally forgot all about it!

Hurrying out of bed, I look for my homework. I was going to be yelled out tomorrow for sure.

Eh, I looked out my window only to find nothing again. Rubbing the back of my head, I went back to work.

~0~0~

"So he's the one Yamamoto has claimed," the longer silver haired guy knelled on the roof. His jade eye digging deeply in to the rushing around boys back.

"This kid doesn't look like he'll be much help to us," The shorter black hair guy crossed his arms leaning against a wall. "Much rather bite him to death then him help anyways, not that I would get much fight."

"Hibari, we aren't here to kill the kid," the silver haired guy eyes widen when he got a full view of the boy, the serious face lite in to a small smile. "Looks like Yamamoto found Juudaime."

"Gokudera, don't talk to yourself," Hibari looked over as the Burnett. "Tch, he'll have his own troubles. So, why am I here herbivore?"

"Giotto~sama asked us to watch over him while Yamamoto went on a mission tonight," Gokudera straighten his back out as he stood. "I don't know what would attack a mere human, but the idiot thought someone was watching them the whole day."

"I'll bite Giotto to death when we get back," Hibari grumbled. Turning to leave Gokudera, "You don't need me now do you?"

"Heh, just don't get caught by the first. I don't need to be yelled at with you." The black hair guy was already gone before he could finish. "He's so troublesome."

~0~0~

"Tsuna, you'll be late for school if you don't hurry," Mama yelled up the steps as I hurried to grabbed my bag.

"H-hai! Coming!" I ran out of the room tripping over my own foot landing right on my face. "Ow, ow, ow." I rubbed my face sitting up. I don't understand why I do that all the time, you'd think I would stop after the first twenty times right?

Getting up, I slowly walked down the steps. "Tsuna are you going to eat?" Mama looked out in the hallway as I rushed to the door.

"S-sorry but if I don't leave now I will be late," I put my shoes on. "See you when I get back!"

The outside wind blew lightly on the back of my head as I walked down the street, one foot in front of another. The sun wasn't up all the way leaving the sky in many different colors.

I came back to reality as I bumped into someone. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to." I looked up, it was a tall guy I had hit. His black hair covered with a hat, and side burns that curled on the side of his face. He wasn't all that bad looking, but those black eyes gave you the creeps if you looked at them way to long.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?" The guy side my name in a foreign accent. He turned to face me fully. Maybe it was the suit, but he looked like a killer and a very good one at that.

"T-that's me..." I backed up slightly. "C-can I help you sir?" Gripping my bag I breathed in deeply. God, is he gonna kill me next?

"Reborn don't scare the kid, kora!" A blonde with an army printed head band walked around the corner, his hands in his pockets. He wasn't as scary looking as the other one, but I don't think pissing him off would be good either.

"Heh, don't worry, if I really wanted to scare him I would of pointed a gun at him." The guy name Reborn chuckled turning his attention to the blonde. "You're late, Colonnello."

"Eh? I am? I wasn't told when to get here. Just to get here, kora!" The blonde smiled at me after he finished talking.

"I-i... I'm late for school. Excuse me." I walked past them watching the ground as I kept walking.

Who the heck are they? How did they know my name. I whimpered slightly thinking about it. Foot steps followed behind me as so did their bickering. I did my best to ignore them but with them following me people started talking.

I finally got to my school. I didn't turn around to tell them to leave because unless you work or go here you aren't supposed to and when the sound of them following me stopped I was glad.

~0~0~

Laying on the roof I stared up at the sky. It was cloudy but warm. A perfect time to take a nice nap and since I left my lunch at home I couldn't eat. Gah, I'm such an idiot some times. I'll starve myself to death.

"H-hello," A girl leaned over me. Her dark blue purple hair falling to the side of her head. The eye that I could see was also dark blue while the other one was cover in a eye patch. She gave me a weak smile.

"Hi?" I didn't know someone was up here.

"I'm C-chrome," The girl, Chrome, said shyly. She look like she was scared to talk to me.

"I'm Tsuna, nice to meet you Chrome." I smiled up at her hoping that she would feel a little less scared of what ever it was.

"Yeah," Her face went from scared to calm. She was a really pretty girl. "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"Nope, I was already awake before you came." Sitting up, I crossed my legs sitting in front of her.

"Are you new here?" I questioned, I haven't seen her around here before.

"Y-yes, just starting school today," She sat in front of me.

"Well, welcome." Then my phone went off, Yamamoto sent me a text.

'**What ya doing? :3' **My smile widen.

'**Talking to Chrome, she new to my school.' **With my reply sent I looked back at Chrome. "Have you made any friends here yet?"

"Not really," She shrugged.

"I can introduce you to some of mine if you would like?"

"R-really?" She smiled at me a little bit happier.

"Yup! I don't have to many close ones, but they're all real kind, specially Kyoko-chan and Haru. You'll love them." My phone vibrated again.

**'Ah, she's lucky.' **

**'Why is that?' **Confused I put my phone down. "So um," What should I say now? There isn't much to talk about.

"RED ALERT! I REPEAT RED ALERT!" A voice on the intercom sounded scared.

"Tsuna, we should get to a teacher or something," Chrome stood holding her hand out for mine, which I took.

"Y-yeah," We started down the stairs. "What do you think is going on?"

"I don't k-know," She was worried just the same as me. "S-should we try to see?"

"I think we should," And instead of heading to a class we walked down the empty hallway. The quiet hallway consumed them, seeming to grow longer and longer as we walked on. Chrome walked right behind me holding my hand tightly. It kind of reminded me of some action movie I watched last night.

We walked to the main lobby and when no one there we breathed a breathe of relief.

~0~0~

"What do you mean one of them got a way?" Yamamoto stealth his blade listening through his head set to what Giotto was saying. "The high school?" It took a second for him to process what the meaning of it. "Wait, isn't there kids in the school for classes?"

Yamamoto walked away from the scene, like always he would leave it for others to clean up. Today's job involved killing a lot of lesser Demons. "Maa, maa... I'll take care of it for ya." Yamamoto smiled as he walked on to the school.

Getting to the school gates, there was already some rather badly injured kids outside. The raven haired just kept walking, he'd call some body to take care of the injured when he was done. For now all he had to do is find the demon and get rid of it. Easier said then done though.

~0~0~

A crash came from behind, Chrome flew in to the lockers with one blow that I hadn't even seen. I hurried to Chrome side helping her up, her head was busted wide open on the top. Yet the look in her eyes wasn't like the one just a few minutes ago. The scared look in her eyes turned to pure hatred as the thing came in to view when the dust from the inside of the wall died down.

The thing's skin was peeling off at parts and its were blood red. So maybe it was a zombie?

"A ghoul during the day?" Chrome gripped my arm tightly as she gave a weak chuckled. "Some one must of woke you up."

The thing/ghoul walked closer, dragging one of it legs. The words it said not understandable. "Ga... te. K... eep... er."

"Tsuna, hurry out of here," Chrome pushed me behind her, pointing to the doors. The thing rushed at her, but then right past her going at me. It quickly grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against the wall next to the door. Chrome tried to get up fully but the damage done to her held her back."Tsuna..."

"Keeper," The ghoul leaned closers just as a blade went through its head. Releasing me, I simply slumped to the ground.

Everything at once was coming in to my mind, before I closed my eyes I hurried Yamamoto's voice calling my name in a worried tone of voice.

Just what the hell was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I think I like this chapter. It's my longest one yet. All I ask from y'all is you review so I can know what to do better! Thank you!

* * *

"Ha ha! Onii-san, I wanna play," The little me smiled up at a taller kid who looked a lot like me. Holding a orange ball out, the blonde hair boy smiled back. Then rubbed the little me's head softly, which only made little me smile happier.

"Sure Tsuna, I'll play with you after I talk to Mama and Papa, okay?" The guy knelled in front of little me, his amber colored eyes the same as mine, but he seemed to glow with his pride unlike lowly me. I, even though talking to someone I knew, looked scared and out of place. "So go up stairs and get dressed to go outside, 'kay?"

"I will Onii-san," With that the little me ran as fast as he could up the steps while 'Onii-san' walked in to the kitchen to talk to Mama and Papa. I wanted to scream or to move, at least do something to stop him. I wanted to see him just a second longer. My body was still, my noises silenced with nothing.

It was my dream, so why couldn't I change it to what I wanted?

When the little me came back down, he picked up the ball. He was wearing shorts and longer shocks with little boots. His shirt was a orange short sleeve that fit him loosely. The little me knocked on the kitchen door before opening and slipping on inside.

They were outside play with the ball, little me tripped over his own foot falling on his knees cutting them up. 'Onii-san' laughed softly picking the crying little me up and sitting on the porch then hurrying to apply first aid to the small wound.

"Tsuna, you'll get strong for sure when you get older right?" 'Onii-san' smiled ever so lightly as he put the band-aid on the cut.

"Yup, I wanna be just like Onii-san!" The little me grinned like nothing happened.

"Do you now?" 'Onii-san' chuckled at little me's response. "Well, Tsuna, always keep that smile of yours." 'Onii-san' smile faded softly as he kissed little me's forehead.

"'Kay! I will be great like Onii-san and always smile! I want to protect the innocents too!" Little me stood giving a determined face.

"I bet you will," 'Onii-san' grabbed little me around the waist pulling him to his lap while smiling back down at little me. "Would you like to hear a story Tsuna?"

"R-really!" Little me's face lit up as he smile came back to his lips.

"Mm-hm, it's about two brothers who hold the key to the gates of heaven and hell." 'Onii-san' placed his chin on the boy's head. "They shared the same mother and father, the two of them were also very close. But one day, a beautiful Goddess and charming trickster of a Devil came down to the two. The two brothers didn't know what to think at first, for how could two people of such high standers want them to hold precious object such as the Keys."

"Onii-san, does that mean the brothers had to split ways from each other?" Little me sound slightly sad.

"Listen and you'll see," 'Onii-san chuckled. "The brothers accepted the Keys, still not understanding the situation that they had been put in to til it was a little to late. The older one was giving the key to the gate of hell while the younger one got the key to the gate to heaven. To mark the importance of their job, a symbol of a black dragon was embraced on to the older brothers back, while wings of an angel place on the younger boy's back."

"The two were sent six guardian each, people who were already close to them so that it wouldn't be to hard for them to leave their normal lives." 'Onii-san' sighed.

"Like G is important to you, right Onii-san?" Little me leaned back kicking his feet.

"Just like G is important to me, the guardian were important to the boys." 'Onii-san' rubbed little me's head softly. "One held their heart, one held their soul, one held their mind, one held their pride, one held their strength, one held the innocents, and then it was the boys that held them all together."

"So, they were all normal people once right?" Little me bite his lip not understanding.

"Mm-hm, they all were normal humans once, but the guardians gave that up to be by their friends side." 'Onii-san' shook his head. "But the Key Holders or Gate Keeper, disappeared one day. No one knows what had happen to them or why it had happen. The guardians had gone with the Key Holders or so that what they say."

"So they go bye bye Onii-san?" Little me looked up at his brother. "Does that mean the gates are left open or closed?"

"I don't even know the answer to that," 'Onii-san' picked little me up taking him inside the warm house. "Shall we get something to snack on before I leave?"

"Do you gotta go?" Little me jumped out of 'Onii-san' arms barely landing on his own feet. Then open the fridge to grab.

"I do," 'Onii-san' grabbed some juice for the two out of the open fridge. Then he got some sweets out from on top of the fridge. The two sat at the table, chit chat about nothing when I felt something cold on my forehead, causing me to start to wake up.

~0~0~

My eyes open to a hazy scene of a blonde hair guy talking to Yamamoto. Blinking a few times, I manage to sit up on my own. Where the hell did they bring me to? Yamamoto quickly came to my side although I didn't call for him. His worried eyes covered by a smile. The blonde walked out of the room to leave us two alone.

"Tsuna, how are you feeling?" Yamamoto sat in the chair next to my bed.

"I had the weirdest dream. Something came in to the school and attacked Chrome and me. It wasn't human... I don't know what it was." I mumbled rubbing my temples.

"It wasn't a dream, a ghoul attacked you Tsuna," Yamamoto looked towards the door. "Chrome is getting medical treatment as we speak."

"R-real? Ah, I'm losing my head!" I rubbed my whole head confused as ever.

"I'll tell you, if I had came a second later. You might have been killed or worse." Yamamoto smiled at me again but this time he was really happy. "I'm glad I saved you in time."

"Hiiee! Monster are only real in stories!" I yelled just getting the whole thing put in front of me.

"Maa, maa... I'll tell you everything after you get some more rest," He softly pushed me back down on the bed. I closed my eyes for a moment when he started to leave.

"Don't go," I grabbed his sleeve looking up at him.

"I'll sit right here," He sat back in the chair smiling to calm me down. I fell back to sleep holding on to his sleeve.

~0~0~

"You're sure that he has the Key, Giotto?" A red head narrow his eyes down on his friend. His face covered in a tattoo on one side.

"He is my little brother after all, but if you don't believe me; check yourself. That is if he friend lets you through." Giotto smiled at his dear friend and lover. "G, it'll be fine. So why don't you take something to Knuckle for me, please?"

"Tch, you better be happy I love you idiot," He grabbed the shacks of paper mumbling some more under he breath before leaving.

"He sure isn't a happy one," A black hair guy appeared behind Giotto.

"Ah, Daemon, would you go check on Tsuna with me," The blonde smile up at his less happy friend.

"I already did, Yamamoto tells me he's doing just fine and needs some more rest before they can tell them what going on. Still we don't know with he's the other Key," Alaude walked in, he wasn't so happy about being here for he showed his affection for the boss in silents and distances. (Not a love type of affection, but a brotherly type?)

"So you don't want me to go see my little brother?" Giotto sighed leaning on his hand.

"I didn't say that, did I? I just stating mare fact and telling you he needs more rest right now, plus you have a lot of work to do." Alaude leaned against the wall, not letting his boss go through even if he wanted to.

"I agree with Alaude," Daemon gave off a chilling grin. "Why don't we let Yamamoto and his friends deal with the boy, we have other things to attend to right now."

"So you're both ganging up on me? That's not very nice of you two," Giotto pouted.

"Heh, I was never told to be nice, just realistic."

"Hn," Alaude straighten up looking at Daemon. "Make sure he finishes his work before he tries to go any where." He mumbled before leaving the room to go check on something.

~0~0~

"Yamamoto, How Juudaime doing?" Gokudera opened the door softly. He and all the rest were quite worried about their new guest. Mainly because he got attacked by something most normal humans don't see every day. Yamamoto looked up with a soft smile.

"He's sleeping like a baby," Yamamoto chuckle finding it cute, but rather weird since what the boy saw.

"That's good," Gokudera pushed his hair back looking down at the Tsuna. Tsuna brown hair messily laying all of the pillow, his small body looked even smaller on the queen size bed.

Tsuna groaned rolling over in his peaceful sleep. How were they going to explain this to world to Tsuna. Most other humans just get the memory of what happen erased but they were told by Giotto to have Tsuna keep the memory and tell him everything he needs to know. The poor kid was going to have a heart attack more or less for the information. It was best just to follow orders and hope for the best.

"Um, is there anything else you want Gokudera?" Yamamoto raised an eye brow.

"No, just be careful with him. I'll blow you up if you don't," Gokudera headed out of the room closing the door softly.

Yamamoto smiled pushing the bangs out of the boy's face, he didn't think that Tsuna would have to be dragged in to this world too but then the two of them could get closer with these.

"Sleep tight Tsuna," Yamamoto kissed the sleeping boys head before leaning back in his chair.

~0~0~

"Hiiee! You got to be joking!" I crossed my arms, not understanding what they meant. "I don't believe in monsters."

"Then explain to me what you saw yesterday," Gokudera sighed leaning on his knees.

"It was just a weird dream or somebody in a costume," I denied it being a monster or anything like that, one that would give me the creeps, two I was deadly afraid of ghost just image a ugly monster near you, and three it just wasn't possible. So I much rather not believe that the thing that attacked Chrome and I was a monster.

"Maa, Maa... Tsuna think about it, would a normal person try to kill you?" Yamamoto chuckled lightly.

"You never know, I an no-good-Tsuna for a reason you know?" I huffed.

"Tch, Juudaime I hardly doubt someone would want you dead yet." Gokudera narrowed his eyes down. "You and Chrome were attacked by a ghoul which this idiot," Pointing at Yamamoto. "Was supposed to kill right at the spot."

"Hey, I didn't see that one and at least I did get it," Yamamoto defended himself.

"Right after it tried to kill Juudaime," Gokudera hissed.

"Maa, maa... I wouldn't let anything bad happen to Tsuna," Yamamoto smiled happily at me.

"I don't understand," I mumbled.

"Kfufufu, why don't you two take him on a mission with you," A guy's voice came from behind causing me to almost scream.

"W-when did y-you get there?" I pointed at the dark blue hair guys. I was now standing beside Yamamoto, who was laughing.

"That's a good idea, right Gokudera." Yamamoto grabbed me from behind pulling me down to sit beside him.

"Yeah, but that means we'll have to be even more careful," Gokudera gave the blue hair guy a glare.

"Thanks Mukuro, that should help him understand." Yamamoto hugged me close to him.

"I was just doing as told," Mukuro smiled at me. "See you later little Lion."

God, what did I get in to this time. I looked around the room, it was only me, Yamamoto, and Gokudera as Mukuro left us.

"Uh, we should find you some new clothe Tsuna," Yamamoto pulled on my dirty button up shirt. "Something clean would be nice, eh?"

"Y-yeah," Yamamoto stood grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room.

"We'll meet you at the front gates in half an hour, 'kay Gokudera?" Yamamoto looked back at the silver haired guy.

"Yeah yeah, just hurry up." With that Yamamoto was pulling off to... Well I don't know where to.


	5. Chapter 5

Ahahaha! I have another chapter out, hope you like it. I know, I know I suck but it's still nice to review it and tell me what to do better.

* * *

"Yamamoto?" He gripped my hands as him, Gokudera and I walked to where their next mission was. I know what my town looks like but with it was different, like all the color was slowly being drain. There was little harmless monsters walking around and then the normal people too. This is the world Yamamoto and Gokudera see every day, yet for me it's all weird. "So, is the band a thing you do in your free time?"

"Yup, Gokudera and me came up with the idea then some how Hibari and Ryohei joined. Yes, Hibari and Ryohei are just like us." Yamamoto chuckled as my jaw dropped. Although they were about to go kill some monster thing he was still smiling and picking on Gokudera like this was nothing. Then again it could be nothing to them, ah this is so confusing.

"S-so, you kill monsters all the time?" I mumbled lightly.

"Demonio and ghouls, sometimes other types of things," Gokudera was walking on my left side and Yamamoto was on my right, compared to them I'm pretty short and being in the middle showed it.

"Wait so is Ryohei like you guys?"

"Mm-hm, he quite an amazing fighter," Yamamoto tighten his grip seeing that it worried me. "Don't worry, he makes sure he doesn't get hurt because it'd worry Kyoko."

"Does she know what he does?" I looked up at Yamamoto who was smiling happily.

"I don't know, it's up to him to tell her," Yamamoto shook his head. "He uses the band for part of what he does, the other part even I don't know."

"O-oh, how long have you guys been doing this?"

"I've been at this for a few year," Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "When I first was told I didn't know what to believe, I thought it was a game they all were playing. Sometimes I still wish it was."

"I've been doing this since I was young," Gokudera rolled his eyes. "It's a part of what my family does, so I've always been in this world."

"A-ah, okay," I took a deep breath. "Doesn't it scare you? Not knowing if your next fight could kill you."

"Nah, we all fight to win never to lose." Yamamoto laughed.

"Mm, good." I whispered.

It's weird to think that they've been fight this monster for a long time now, yet I could believe them slightly. I could see what they were now, even though I never knew about this world till yesterday it feels like I've seen this little things all before.

"We're there, Yamamoto stay at Juudaime's side no matter what," Gokudera smiled slightly. "I'll take care of this one."

We walked in to a empty building. The walls were crumbing down and the ceiling was falling at spots, if you didn't watch were you stepped you would fall in to a pit hole. The whole room was dark other then the yellow-orange light that came from the broken windows although it was hard to see through the dust.. I don't know what could live here monster or human. It was dusty and hard to breath, made you want to sneeze every time you breathed through your nose.

Then there was a scream, almost likes a high pitch child. Gokudera made a slight nose, sounding almost like talking as somethings popped its head from the ceiling above our heads. It looked more like a child, but its eyes were glassy red and its teeth were pointy and messily placed in its mouth.

"M-more people," It whispered, completely dropping down to our level. Yes it's just a child, or was just a child. It looked more scared than anything, defiantly not evil.

It looked at Gokudera then Yamamoto, its eyes slowly coming to mine. It stared at me, Gokudera took that time to enlighten aflame that I believe came from his palm.

"I'm who you're up against," Gokudera moved so fast that I barely saw it, but it moved almost as fast or faster.

"That's a Shadow, it's born form the hate, greed, selfishness, and pain from others." Yamamoto whispered watching the scene before us. "Gokudera, like all of us, has a flame. There's seven type; sky, storm, thunder, rain, mist, cloud, and sun. Which each have a different color. Gokudera is storm and I'm rain."

Gokudera had red flames, it came right out of his palm and lit the dynamite, wait dynamite? "Isn't that gonna take down the whole building," I could feel my heart beating faster, it was scary.

"Maa, maa... Watch was he does Tsuna, we'll be alright." Gokudera barely attached it to the Shadow's back, giving it a spin kick to its stomach the thing went to the other side of the building blowing up in the process. The floor over there clasped right on top of it.

As the dust cleared, the thing started clearing its away out of there.

"Mm, Yamamoto, if it's the darkness in peoples heart, wasn't it once human," I asked looking up.

"Yeah, it was. This one might have had been a kid hurting from something bad in his life and when he died the darkness took over bringing it back as this," Yamamoto looked down at me. "Why?"

"C-cause, it could be turned back with some one caring about it right?" My eyes widen as Gokudera started walking over to it.

"I d-don't know, just always just dealt with them," Yamamoto shrugged.

I couldn't let them kill some one who was just in pain from his living life. It wasn't right to do that. "Gokudera, stop!" I ran after him, grabbing his hand when I got there. "D-don't kill him!"

"Get back Juudaime," Gokudera pushed me back, but I ran in front of him putting my arms out.

"No! H-he was once just a normal person like you and me, you can kill him because he's in pain. He deserves better then that. Open you arms and let him feel loved, not hated." I stood my ground, the kid didn't want to fight because he had to but because he wanted someone to love him.

"Tch, I hardly-" Gokudera eyes widen in shock. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist. Turning my head it was a little boy.

"Thank you Gate Keeper," The boy whispered, slowly faded in to a light color of dust before my eyes.

"H-he's gone? W-w-where did h-he g-go?" I was hurried over to Yamamoto side.

"He... Moved on," Yamamoto side before Gokudera hit him.

"You idiot! I told you to keep him at your side didn't I?" Gokudera ruffled his hair back as he looked back down at me. "What did you do?"

"M-me!" I pointed at myself. "All I d-did was tell you to stop a-and love him, then he d-disappeared."

"Heh, you were right Tsuna," Yamamoto rubbed where he had got hit. "You can turn a Shadow back."

Yamamoto smiled at me while Gokudera narrowed his eyes. I just didn't want that boy to be hated all the time, it was a little too sad for my liking.

"Let's get back, Giotto would love to hear this," Gokudera started out of the even more falling a part building.

"U-um, why did he call me Gate Keeper?" I mumbled. Yamamoto head snapped down to look at me again. Gokudera did his famous 'tch' before he turned to look at me.

"You can ask Giotto when we get back," Gokudera sighed lightly. "Coming?"

~0~0~

I walked in to the place Gokudera called headquarters, my eyes still watching the ground. It was a silent walk back, since I didn't really know what to say. The monsters are real sure, but not all of them wanted to become what they did. I don't know if anyone else things that, even so what I saw today showed me that it's not all their choice.

"Hey, Tsuna... Earth to Tsuna!" Yamamoto's hand waved in front of my face.

"Eh?" I looked up to see Yamamoto grinning ear to ear.

"Gokudera went to get Giotto. Are you okay?" He lessen his smile slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff." I smiled back at him. It's the truth I'm perfectly fine, just thinking about why they would fight and not try to listen to the once peoples feelings. It kind of made me angry and sad at the same time.

"Oh, well I hope today wasn't too much on you." He was worried about me alright, even know nothing per say is wrong.

"Yeah," I whispered.

The door opened to the room we were sitting in, in the newly open space was Gokudera and the guy name Giotto. Strangely, we looked a lot a like. Maybe the fact he's a blonde and way taller then me was the only difference. He also has this aura, a strong protective one.

"Ah, Tsuna. It's been awhile." Giotto face lite up as soon as he saw me.

"Do I know you," I rubbed the back of my head. Giotto happy face soften sadly. Was I supposed to know this guy?

"You don't remember me, eh?" Sighing, he shook his head. "No matter, it's good to see you alive and in one piece; although from what Gokudera told me, you decided you wanted to stop him from killing the Shadow off. Why?"

"Because, it was once a innocent person." I mumbled crossing my arms. "It doesn't deserve that type of treatment even after what it became."

Giotto laughed, "That is a suspected from the Gate Keeper of Heaven." He put his hand to his forehead, shaking his head once again. "You got to be careful, little brother."

"Eh, little brother?" I looked around to see if there was someone else in to room, but there wasn't anyone other then the four of us. "Me?"

"Yeah you silly." Giotto leaned against the door frame, his amber color eyes watching me. "I guess that you don't remember anything from the accident a few years back?"

"N-no, not really. I only remember a few things, but not much." I looked back at the ground. Now that I think about it he looked like the guy in my dream, maybe a little older. "I've seen some one like you in my dreams, although most of the time their blurry."

"Mm, don't worry, you'll remember everything soon enough," Giotto smiled. "You have just about every one in here to help you. So has Yamamoto told you everything yet?"

"Yeah, pretty sure, right Yamamoto." I looked at Yamamoto who chuckled lightly.

"Of course," He grabbed my hand softly. "I have nothing to hide from you."

I smiled, I wasn't so worried about this.

"Good. Tsuna I think you should shower, then eat, afterward you can spend time doing what ever you want. I already called mama, she knows you'll be with me for a few days." He turned leaving before I could even say anything.

~0~0~

After showering and eating Yamamoto showed me to my room for now. His eyes reflected the opposite of what he was showing me.

"Are you okay?" I whispered pulling his hand back so that he'd stop . Turning slightly he looked down at me, a small smile on his face. I narrowed my eyes, he wasn't going to tell something was wrong was he.

"I'm okay, I was just worried about you. Are you sure that you're okay?" He tighten his grip on my hand.

"Yup, I have you right here so I'm not worried," I smiled happily causing him to brighten his smile. He looks better with a smile.

"Good, I'm glad." He paused for a second. "I'll always be right here for you, you know that right?"

"I do now," I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him. He hugged me back burying his face in my hair. I definitely don't want to let go of him, he so warm in this darkening world. Closing my eyes, I simply listened to his heart beat. They say it takes awhile to fall in love, surely people can fall in love with in a few weeks yes? Maybe it's just he's my sun like in this sadistic world.

* * *

Oi, Demonio means demon in Italian, I bet you all knew that, but I thought it'd be helpful.

See ya next time!


End file.
